Glass Doll
by MyNameIsRissa
Summary: She was his, and he wanted the world to know that. MadaHina/MadaraxHinata
1. Chapter 1

_**China doll's aren't play toys. But Madara thought otherwise..**_

* * *

_"Bring in the child." The deep voice arose from the opposite side of the dark room. _

_"Hai, Madara-san," _

_"Hn."_

_The woman bowed and closed the door behind her. She dusted her servant robes off and ventured into the dark corridor. The thunder boomed and a flash of lightning mirrored off of the window. The woman shivered and opened the creaky door. _

_Small whimpers rang through her ears as she got closer to the bed. "Come here darling, no one is going to hurt you sweetie.." She pulled the sheets from the girls back and scooped the small child up into her arms._

_"K-Kaida-s-san..?" She said between small crying huffs._

_"Hmm."_

_"Will I e-ever see my m-mommy again?" She said attempting to wipe her tears away._

_Kaida didn't reply but gave a small sigh, kissing the small girls forehead. "Are we seeing that mean man?" The bluette asked, raising a thin eyebrow._

_"Yes lady-Hinata. But he's not mean, now lets go." She said, opening the door with her free hand. _

_Once they got to the room, Kaida set Hinata down on the floor and let Madara look her over. "Child. Stand up straight...now." He growled when she looked at him with a confused look. She immediately jerked upward, standing straight as possible. _

_"H-hai.. Madara-san."_

**_SMACK_**

_"No stuttering, useless brat!" He shouted after his calloused hand slid across her cheek. Tears welled up in the six year olds eyes and slid over the forming bruise._

_"Hai..." She mumbled._

**_SMACK_**

_"M-Madara-san!" Kaida yelped as he hit the small girl again. "She's but a girl sir!" _

_"She's mine, Kaida. You'd do well to remember that.." He said in a monotone voice. The tall man stood up and walked toward the door, opening it and closing it behind him. "All mine." The Uchiha said laughing with venom laced in his tone._

* * *

Hey guys, do you like? Should I continue? I promise that I'll work a lot harder and post more chapters faster. Don't hate me plz! ;)

I do not own Naruto

Kishi does


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing.

Just to refresh each of your minds

FANFICTIONS ARE NOT BASED/SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THE REAL MANGA! And if there are any of you who think that this is the same story line as the actual thing, its not.

Hinata will be badass in this as will Madara. And this is just how I picture him to be in my mind if this situation actually occured.

Anyway, I like critisism, it helps me write. But not if you are going to call me names like a 13 year old would do. Be mature and if you dont like it, dont read it ;) There will also be a romantic relationship between Madara and Hinata, but not until she's a lot older. And by the way, instead of it being Obito under the mask, it will be Madara. No smut in this story either btw

Enjoy.

* * *

Madara looked at the slump of a trembling little girl and kicked her arm lightly, but hard enough to make a small bruise. "Get up."

"Hai, Madara-sensei.." She said lightly, making sure that she didn't stumble over her words, she had gotten a black eye the last time she did. But he'd always tell her afterward that it was for her own good. Ninja these days weren't trained enough or punished enough. He was trying to break her emotional shell off and replace it with a firey and menacing aura. Her kindness was a weakness, and he wasn't going to lose time to a weak crying girl.

The dark headed man watched as she slowly stood up. Her clothes were ripped and gashed over her arms and legs. He sighed and looked at her, he assured himself that he could show a small porsil of pity toward her. After all she was but a small child.

"You can have an hour break. Only an hour though. Here."

"H-hai.. I mean, hai!"

"Hn." He closed his eyes and listened to her small sandals tap on the hard floor as she left the room, and most likely to go and find Kaida. Wench. He scowled and opened his eyes, walking toward the door that the small girl had exited through.

* * *

An hour and two minutes later Hinata burst through the door, gripping her knee's and catching her breath. "Present."

"You're late, Hinata." He said eyeing her.

"I got lost. Im sorry sir.. It was my fault.." She said looking at him with plead swimming through her eyes.

"Hn."

"..What are you teaching me today?"

"Aim."

* * *

Hiruzen looked at his village, burned and broken. It was his fault.. Madara Uchiha was alive. And he had to find him. Not only for the safety of his village, but for the sake of all of the nations.

A loud knock rang on his door, he looked at his tired reflection and told them to come in. "Yes?" He saw the head of the Hyuuga clan breathe in deeply.

The man named Hiashi looked at him and sighed. "My daughter was kidnapped..." He said with his voice filled with dread. "We're all in danger."

Hiruzen went wide-eyed and turned to look him in the face and thought for a moment. "I'll send a group of shinobi to go find her. This might be a war, sadly. And if she's not found, I cant stress the danger we'll all be in.."

"Hai, but may I go with them to find her?" The dark haired nin said balling his fist out of anger, he truly loved his daughter, she was his first born. The man just had a hard time showing his love for her, considering how much she looked like his wife, and how weak his wife was. But on the other hand, his second daughter took after himself with the looks, and hopefully she inherited his personality. They may be able to fix the mistake he created. Hinata was just to emotional.

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you go, Hiashi. Your emotions will put the team in grave danger. There are chances that she isn't even alive. He might be using her eyes at this very moment." The third hokage said grudgingly, knowing that the Hyuuga would leave anyway. The man was as stubborn as a hard rock sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

Back again guys ;)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ONLY THE PLOT!

And btw, Obito will be in this an Hinata is introduced to him in this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**_"Sometimes we must face the demons within ourselves, to find the angels of our better nature."_**

**_- Daquay Atcherson_**

* * *

Hinata grabbed the chopsticks and dug into her ramen that Kaida had made for her. "Than yo Kaida-sam" Kaida smiled warmly at the kid who tried to thank her with her mouth full. Madara looked at her from another table and lightly smiled. It had been a year since she came here and the leaf still failed to catch up with them. He sighed and shook his head, that damn village went down hill ever since he left.

"Hinata.. after you get done eating, go to the training field. I need you to meet someone." Madara said calmly, standing up and leaving the room. Hinata nodded furiously and gulped the rest of her ramen down, and chased after him. Once she got outside, she felt a chill run down her spine. It felt horrible, it was the same feeling she'd gotten when Madara-san brought her here. She closed her eyes and sat down on a log, waiting for Madara and this mystery person.

Suddenly, a flash of hard metal zipped past her, nipping her cheek. Leaving a dark red substance sliding down her face. She automatically stood up and pulled a kunai from her knapsack and held it up as a measure of defense. Her tiny voice was rushed and panicky as she shouted "W-Whose there!" She cringed as the pain began to grow in her cheek. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to curl up in a ball and cry. Three more throwing knives were thrown in her direction, she was only able to dodge two and the last one slipped and imbedded itself in her stomach. Hinata pulled a kunai out and threw it in the mans direction, missing and hitting the tree beside his head. He smirked under his mask.

The man in a wolf mask jumped down from the top of a tree and landed infront of the Hyuuga. Her eyes welled up in tears and she closed them tightly, letting them rush down her bloodstained cheeks. "Sorry kid, I was ordered by Hiashi-sama to kill you." A kunai was launched from another direction, hitting her on the upper arm. "Its a pity, you are a cute little thing, and in about three minutes, you'll be dead." He said stepping toward her as she began to hurl on the ground underneath her. He put a foot on her back and pressed down, making her fall under his weight, and the fact that she was already on her hands and knee's. Her stomach disagreed with the position she was in and twisted horribly.

"S-stop... plea-se." She huffed as her stomach acid came up her throat in the form of a foamy substance, making said, the ANBU gagged a bit. She gripped the kinife in her stomach and pulled it out. She quickly lifted up and jammed it into his thigh, he screamed and pushed her down further.

Out of nowhere, when the small girl looked upward, a sword was impaling the ANBU straight through the chest. The males blood dripped on her face and that was the last thing she saw before she went dizzy and the world turned black.

* * *

The Uchiha looked at the small girl laying on the ground, in a pool of her own puke and blood. It was disgusting really. He shook his head and quickly pulled his sword from the ANBU's back and rushed over to the girl. Knowing the kunai were drenched in poison. He picked her up and used his specialty jutsu, and traveled to the kitchen intside the tower. On the way he was pulling out the weapons launched in her shoulder.

The trusted servent Kaida ran over to the couple and quickly took Hinata from his arms, panicking. "I found the small Hyuuga, she was poisoned, not sure which kind but im sure master Sasori could identify it."

"T'was a deadly sleeping poison, but he didn't get enough in her thankfully, we still have about an hour before she's puking up her intestines. That should be enough time for the antidote to kick in and remove the poison from her bloodstream before it gets to her heart. Tobi-san, im glad you got there when you did." The redheaded woman said rushing her way to the medical wing. Tobi walked behind her at a walking-running pace.

"So Hyuuga-san will be okay, ni?"

"Hai." The woman laid her down on a metal table and ran over to the medicine closet and looked through the poison antidote section. When she finally found it, she pulled the needle out and slowly injected her in the wrist. The woman stepped back and rested her palm on her sweating forehead. "Who was trying to kill her?!"

"A man in an ANBU mask, said Hiashi Hyuuga ordered him to kill her." The man shrugged and leaned his back against the wall behind him.

The woman gasped and her eyes widened. "T-thats her father!" She yelped but quickly realized that it wasn't exactly a suprise. Hinata had always told her that he never really favored her, but her younger sister.

"Hyuuga-san's ability comes with a price if shes out of her walls, right Kaida-sann?"

"Hai.." Kaida said reading the small glass bottle and looking over the side-effects. "Drowsyness. Change in mood.. nothing bad, and its all temporary."

"Thats good. I'd be afraid if there was memory-loss on that list, Madara-san whould through a fit. Anyway where is he?"

"I was on my way to get Hinata when I heard her scream. Madara said you were gonna be out there and not to worry, Im glad he was right. Anyway he had an emergency and had to leave immediatly. I dont know what for but who knows. He wont be back for another week and he said he wants you to train the girl until he gets back."

"Will she be fine tomorrow?"

"No, I still need to heal her stomach injuries, it'll be best if she rests tomorrow, then the next day you can have her."

"Alright."

"Let me heal her stomach real quick, you help me by healing her cuts."

"Okay."

They both got to work and consintrated hard. Hinata needed to be ready for her training as soon as possible. And Tobi was anxious to see what she could do as a Hyuuga. She seemed like a weakling outside before but she may be a closeranged fighter. Either that or they needed to punish her more. She doesn't learn a jutsu within three tries and she's sent to the doungen without food until she learns it. Like his training.

The more he thought, the more he realized that she shouldn't be working on Hyuuga fighting style. If she ever had to go on a mission in a different village, the others would expect her to be a Hyuuga and they'd take her back and execute her.

He shook his head at the vile image inside his mind. She never deserved this.

The cut on her shoulder was healed. Now on to her cheek, wich was turning a dark

He finished and grabbed a wet cloth and rubbed the no longer existant scrapes, ridding them of dried blood.

Kaida looked at the small girls stomach, which she had just got done healing and smiled. "Thank you Tobi.." She said tiredly rubbing her head. "Im glad you were there."

* * *

Hey friends, sorry for the late update, on about everything. Heh :/ Again sorry and I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. I was rushing this trying to get it posted.


End file.
